The Obituary
by nightnovice
Summary: What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan This occurs some two or so years after her graduation and break up with Logan after declining his proposal. It was difficult, but she feels she has finally moved on. She feels lonely and unfulfilled and wonders if she will ever be happy again. For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration
1. Chapter 1 - The Funeral

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

This occurs some two or so years after her graduation and break up with Logan after declining his proposal. It was difficult, but she feels she has finally moved on. She feels lonely and unfulfilled and wonders if she will ever be happy again.

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 1 – The Funeral

Rory Gilmore is doing well, all things considered, it isn't her dream job, but it beats the hell out of her last job, following the man who would be president as he spoke across the country. After the campaign she wanted to find roots,she was tired of the constant moving, it just wasn't her. She is sitting at an Obituary desk in Hartford Connecticut, not her normal job either, usually she is a fact checker, but since Roy, the guy who is the usual Obit guy and his wife just had a baby, she is filling in. She lives once again in the pool house but is currently single and her grandparents arrange dates for her from time to time. Some nights the place is difficult, filled with reminders of Logan, others it reminds her of when her grandparents were temporarily separated. She is content, a little lonely, after all she was with Logan for three years and when he went the whole troop of friends seemed to go with him. Nights are the hardest, once you have become accustomed to sleeping beside someone, the bed feels larger and colder. This has been a trying two years, granted the first was a bit easier in some ways, being on a bus traveling America was not without its distraction, but now she is back in Connecticut, back in the familiar arms of her family and oddly she feels she has somehow failed them. Monday morning can never come fast enough, at least at work there are no such reminders of the rut her life has become.

Rory opens her inbox to start the day, Obit's aren't as sad as she had feared, even when reporting the death of a child she feels as if it somehow offers closure to the family. A familiar name pulls her in, DuGrey, Janlan age 92, she opens it and reads the facts and is somehow heartbroken for a boy she once knew. She recalls his revelation to her that his grandfather was his only ally and that his home life was less than ideal. Impulsively she decides she will attend the memorial on behalf of the Gilmores who are currently in the South of France visiting her Aunt Hope. She fires an email to her grandmother who dutifully replies with the pertinent family information and applauds her granddaughter for her good manners. Not being family, her grandmother has advised she wear her navy-blue dress and flats or no more than a one-inch heel as she will be trekking across the lawn to their family crypt. She also tells her the name of a florist with whom they have an account and what type of flowers to send and to please sign for the family.

She is standing to the back of the church when the poised and handsome young man at the pulpit notices her. He had been speaking so eloquently about his grandfather when his eyes met hers and she feels chilled by his recognition. He takes a breath and releases the gaze returning to the task at hand.

After the service she is walking to her car to follow the group to Janlan's final resting place when a hand secures her arm, "Rory?" She turns, and blue meets blue, his hair is groomed perfectly, and he is obviously well built beneath what is sure to be a custom-made suit. "Please, if you don't mind, ride with me."

She nods and follows him to the waiting car slipping in and scooting to the far side to allow for him to slip in beside her and close the door, the car moves at a slow pace.

"Why aren't you riding with your parents?" She asks.

He quirks a smile, "I don't want to talk to them, I wouldn't have known he was sick if it weren't for Paris."

"Paris? You and she are still in touch? I never knew, I even asked her once and she shrugged. She used to call my ex-boyfriend 2.0." She half laughs, "How have things been, what do you do now?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "She told me you were dating Huntzberger, small world, heard he proposed and you said no." he looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't say no, exactly, I was only twenty-two, I said maybe later but just not now. He decided that was not enough and that ended that, to answer your next question, no I am not seeing anyone at current. You still haven't answered how you are or what you are doing." The car came to a halt and the door was opened effectively ending the discussion. He followed her out of the car and placed his hand on her back directing her to sit with him and the family, she could hardly decline in so public a forum, so she took the seat indicated and waited while the minister extolled the many virtues of Janlan and allowed her fingers to be wrapped in his and rest on his thigh in quiet support.

The car moved at the normal speed as it returned the pair to the church to retrieve their own cars, "I will miss him, come to the wake with me."

"If that is what you want, how can I say no."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, this has to be the oddest first date ever."

"Date? You want to date me?" she sounded incredulous.

"Rory, I have wanted to date you since I was sixteen, if you think I am letting this opportunity slip away, in spite of the circumstance, you are sorely mistaken. I had you sit with my family, I want you beside me today. I need a friend and you were always a good one." His tone was so sincere she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am honored Tristan, thank you for allowing me to be here for you." She blushed, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It is you who honor me. How did you come to be here anyway?"

"Well, as you know, my grandfather and yours were great friends, when the obituary came across my desk and I knew they could not attend, I asked if they would like me to go in their stead. I am glad I did."

The car stopped, and the door opened, they were back at the church and he held her hand as they approached the parking lot.

"You work in obituaries?" he queried.

"Not really, just filling in while the regular guy is on leave. I am just a fact checker, but hey, it's still the news and that is all that matters. I will get my by lines one day." She gave him an assured smirk, something she had learned from Logan.

He nodded in understanding. "Leave your car here, I will let them know and we can pick it up after the wake, ride with me, please." He looked at her hopeful.

"Okay, just let me grab my purse, I tucked it in the trunk." She was holding a small clutch, so he gave her a confused look, "This is just the necessities, car key, tissue, lip gloss, but my phone, wallet and other things are in my purse." She explained as they approached the Prius she had driven since graduating High School.

"Huntzberger got you that?" He pointed seemingly appalled.

"No, it was a graduation gift when I left Chilton, my grandparents got it for me." She chided.

"Why didn't Logan get you a nicer car?" he looked at her perplexed as she placed the smaller clutch in the larger nondescript bag. "No wonder you didn't marry him, he didn't even buy you a decent bag."

She huffed, "For your information he did buy me a decent bag, a Birkin in point of fact, but it is bright pink, and I did not think it would be appropriate given the circumstance." She slammed her trunk in frustration.

"I just don't get it, why didn't he take better care of you, you look like everything you own is off the rack."

She looked at him appalled, "Perhaps I shouldn't go with you, if my appearance is so shameful and all. I will just head back to my place and we can call it a day."

"Rory, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend and if you are still willing I want you with me. I guess that knowing you were with Huntzberger, I thought you had learned to blend in, that's all. Forgive me, please my manners are pretty shot given the past few days. I blame all the kissing up I have had to do, it has driven all the good Military school gave me." He gave her a hopeful grin.

Rory sighed, "Alright, but please understand, I was never with Logan for his fortune and he was frustrated that I insisted I pay my own way and I get enough from my grandparents on how I should dress being a Gilmore and a Hayden, but this is me." She wave her hand over herself, "I work for a small paper, I have to live in my grandparent's pool house because it's free and my wages barely pay my fuel and essentials. I also have a small savings, but I am paying my dues. When I move up, I will get nicer things as I earn them."

Tristan gave her a side glance in disbelief, "We can discuss that later," he opened his car door and she got in, he got in to the driver side and slipped easily into traffic. "What do you know about my family, I am sure Emily gave you a primer."

"She told me your mother Andrea, is the Vice President of the D.A.R. and that you are an only child, your father Michael is a corporate attorney and a known shark, your grandfather was a lawyer and then a judge before retiring and becoming a well-known advocate." She dutifully quoted.

"What she didn't tell you is that they are judgmental asshats who are going to throw pointed barbs at you the entire time you are with me. I just don't want you to feel attacked. I want you to give me, us; a chance and not judge me by who they are, I am nothing like them. When they sent me away, I had the chance to not be an asshat and I took it. Let me prove it to you."

"You know Mitchum and Shira, right?" he nodded, "Well they were never happy with my dating Logan and were quite vocal about it. Honestly it took me winning the coveted Abigail Adams for them to acquiesce that perhaps I could be a Huntzberger wife, but Elias surely bought Logan a yacht for dodging the bullet with me." She scoffed. "Mitchum went so far as to tell me I would never make it as a writer, that I didn't have 'it'," she used air quotes. "Don't forget, I am a bastard, my best friend is Paris Geller and my Hayden grandparents have never acknowledged my existence, not even when Straub died was I mentioned as a surviving member of the family." She wiped an errant tear fiercely from her eye, then pulled down the visor and did a quick makeup check.

"I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean to upset you." He unbuckled and went around to open her door. "At least Huntzberger opened your door, I can tell because you sit patiently and wait." He winked at her and helped her from the car. They walked wordless to the door, handed off coats and her bag, then to the expansive room with a few hundred of those 'closest' to the deceased. Tristan guided her to the mantle where his parents were holding court. "Mother, Father, I would like to present Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, she is better known to be called Rory. Rory these are my parents, Andrea and Michael."

She put out her hand and gave a polite shake, "A pleasure to finally meet you, I am sorry for the circumstance. I wish you peace in this difficult time."

Andrea quirked a smile, "Shira said you had a way with words, are you a reporter or a novelist?"

Rory smiled her society smile, "Neither actually, at current I am simply a fact checker for the Hartford Current, but I am sure if I pay my dues I will have by lines soon enough."

Tristan stifled a laugh, she was right, she was Paris' best friend for a reason. Then the woman was there it was as if summoned by his thought.

"Andrea, Michael, so sorry for your loss, he was a great man and will be missed by many." She air-kissed Andrea and Michael in turn.," Rory, I haven't seen you in ages, we must catch up and Tristan, the Huntzbergers are here and were asking after you, follow me and I will show you to them." She turned to the parents and received the polite head-bob dismissing the youths.

Rory looked like she had seen a ghost, "Logan is here, with his parents, that can't be good."

"And his fiancé," Paris said carefully, "Louise Grant, you both remember her from Chilton, she is really the one that wanted you to come over."

"Rory, good to see you again, I didn't know you knew the DuGreys." Mitchum said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Tristan and I are old school chums, we attended Chilton together as did Louise." She turned towards her old friend, "I hear best wishes are in order; congratulations to you Logan." She leaned in and air-kissed both Logan and Louise then returned to Tristan who wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Logan quirked a brow, last he heard Rory was still single, _'when had DuGrey stepped in to the picture and why was Ace so cozy with him?'_

Tristan gave Logan a pointed glare, "Congratulations, and thank you for your condolences, but _Mary_ and I need to make the rounds, if you'll excuse us." He shook their hands and gave Louise a peck on the cheek offering her best wishes, then steered Rory back into the crowd.

She didn't have time to react to the Mary comment, but allowed herself to be dragged around as Tristan politely accepted condolences and finally they arrived at a bar.

"Do I know you?" the familiar accented question came to her and she found herself pulled into a bear of a hug.

"Finn, it's been ages, how have you been?" She asked as Tristan waited, "Oh, this is Tristan, but you probably know that since you are here and all, am I to guess then that Colin, Steph and the others are here as well?"

They reached the bar, "Scotch neat for the gentleman, and myself, a dark moon for the lady and could you send someone to the table there with a bottle of Merlot, three glasses." He accepted and distributed the drinks then tipped the bartender and guided the pair to the table where Colin, Steph and others were waiting.

Steph was up like a shot, "Rory, how do you know Tristan, I never would have expected you to be here, how have you been?"

Rory accepted the enthusiastic hug careful with her glass which Tristan rescued and placed on the table. Then came Colin and the others, each hugging her in turn. The table resettled, and she was finally able to take a much-deserved drink from her glass enjoying the creamy coffee and liquor concoction, "Finn, I can always trust your choices for me, even after all this time you know just what I will like." She raised her glass to him.

Logan watched as his friends welcomed Rory and pondered over Tristan's calling her Mary, _Rory was Mary_ , he thought to himself, _I'll be damned_ , all that time while he was abroad, and she is finally where he always wanted her, by his side. ' _What he really wanted to know was how?_ '

* * *

A/N: Dark Moon, is a coffee and cola cocktail sure to be caffeinated enough for a Gilmore Girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunions

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

A/N: I am excited that you are all excited, so much so I rewrote most of this chapter based on feedback and notes. I hope you enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed, follow and favorite it means so very much! Cheers and enjoy!

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 2 – Reunions

Rory soon found herself pulled back into the fold, albeit on Tristan's arm now. She still had her job, still lived in the pool house, had weekly calls with Lorelai and was pleased that her interactions with Logan and Louise had been limited as they were swamped with wedding plans. She was surprised to find that Madeline had moved to Los Angeles after meeting a producer at one of her uncles art showings and was enjoying a happy b-list life while dating many an 'A-lister'. Rory found adulting with this group much different from college and had a deeper understanding of the expectations when being seen with them. It was this reality along with a bit of Tristan's insistence that Stephanie happily took her shopping for everything, a complete new wardrobe, he would never have anyone see her as less than a success again, especially not herself. She was reluctant, but Steph convinced her by saying it was a shame Logan had never let her do this and then she felt so badly that she agreed. In truth, Steph knew why Logan had never done it, because Rory wouldn't let him, and Lorelai wouldn't like it, Lorelai still wouldn't like it, but Rory desperately needed it. When the women returned from shopping and Steph was surprised to find Rory back in the pool house.

"Ror, are you and your mom fighting again, what gives?" she said as she plopped down on the comfy sofa, while Rory used the house phone to call for snacks and drinks.

"Nothing so dire, this is just closer to work, it's affordable, safe and offers more privacy than I would get at my mom's place where my old room is now more a guest room since they got married and Luke's daughter visits more often. Once I got the job at the Current, it just made better sense for me to live here and not make a forty-five-minute commute both ways." She let the maid in and the small meal was set up on the table, then the maid quickly left.

"Ror, tell me, why are you still living by Lorelai's rules you will be what; twenty-five in October? Are your trusts contingent on you living like a pauper?" She snagged a plate topped it with treats and poured herself a drink from the pitcher. "Let me know when Emily fires this one, I will be happy to hire her." Steph laughed as she enjoyed the meal.

"I'll do that, I am sure the only reason she has been here for three months is grandma has been in France with her sister." Rory laughed lightly then picked a bit at the leaves poking out of her cube of a watercress sandwich. "It's not that, my mom just raised me to be self sufficient, to earn my own way without depending on a man." she sighed at her friends eye roll, "So, Louise Grant huh? How long has that been a thing and engaged, wow."

"A month, it took you a whole month to ask that question, I'm impressed, tell me, how long did it take you to get with Tristan?"

"I only got together with him, such as it were; at his grandfather's funeral, but we have known each other since we were sixteen, so it really wasn't that far fetched that we may connect as adults when we were so adversarial in our youth." She rushed out with a sigh.

"Adversarial; oh, the Mary thing; I remember him talking about her, well you; all the time. You were the one that got away, his big regret was that he teased you so much and he always said if he ever had a chance, he would treat you better."

Rory smiled at this revelation and then remembered her original intent with the conversation,"Why won't you answer my question, It took me days to get Tristain to tell me what he does and to relax enough to catch up. I guess Mitchum was right, I don't have 'it'," she air-quoted, "I can't seem to get anyone to answer my questions easily."

"What, wait, a month! You are letting him give you the full girlfriend treatment and you are only together a month; that's just, WOW! You were with Logan a lot longer and he was never able to convince you." She sat back sighed and took a long drink of the delicious lavender lemonade. "I don't get it, you would never have let Logan do this, why is Tristan so different?"

"I don't know, it just seems it makes him happy to do this and it makes no difference to me if my clothing comes from Sears or those shops we went to today. It's just clothes." She looked at the bags and sighed, "Logan begged time and again to let him take care of me, but it never felt like it was; I don't know, right? I mean, it just would have proved to Shira that I was a gold-digger after all; right?"

"HA!" Steph burst out, "You – Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third a gold-digger? That will be the day!" She quirked her brow and gave her a pointed glare,"Then tell me that Emily hasn't offered the same thing, a complete update to the wardrobe. So spill; why are you letting Tristan do this?"

Rory twisted her napkin, "It was the way he offered, what he said, it just made sense, so I caved."

 _Flashback:_

 _Tristan and Rory are sitting on her couch watching Buffy and discussing its impact on the way female superheroes are viewed, when Tristan reaches over and shuts it off._

 _"Hey, we were discussing that, why'd you turn it off?"_

 _"Rory, what do you think of the way Buffy dresses?"_

 _"She looks great, empowered by her look even, it's like she is daring the vampires to come at her, so she can take them out."_

 _"Then why do you insist on dressing to hide? What do you think it accomplishes when you look like everyone else, or just plain invisible?"_

 _"I don't know, I guess I just don't want my appearance to dictate how people see me, I want them to see me for my talent. I also try not to stand out and get attention on my looks, I think that sends the wrong message too."_

 _"And you can't be talented in Valentino or your friend Lucy's designs? I know you worry about your budget, I don't; let me do this, let me make you look the success you will be,the success you deserve to be seen as, bonus; I promise that you will not look like you are out to seduce every male you meet, just leave that to the gold-diggers." he winked._

 _End Flashback_

Steph could tell Rory was uncomfortable, so she let it drop, "Logan and Louise have known each other forever, they started dating about; I don't know, maybe eight or so months ago, then last month they announced they were engaged, it was just a week or so before Janlan's funeral. We all think it has to do with her dad's media empire combining with theirs, but Logan will neither confirm or deny. They seem happy, so we just leave it alone."

Rory nodded, pushed her half-eaten plate aside and rose to migrate the bags to the bedroom. She and Steph worked tirelessly to switch up the wardrobe and placed the discarded clothing and undergarments in the bags for later donation. Steph took note of the outfits, and was surprised many were clothes from college, even her in her so-called 'professional wear'. It was no wonder why Tristan wanted her to update her wardrobe. She stepped back and admired the finished product, it looked so much nicer than before.

"Doesn't that feel good Ror? I mean look at the new you, well still the old you just with nicer things, is Tris replacing the goose too?" referring to the name of her Prius due to the sound the car horn made.

"No, grandpa is, grandma said it is becoming an eyesore and she wants to get me a Mini." She chuckled.

* * *

It was shortly after that, Logan asked Rory to join him for lunch, after much discussion with Tristan she agreed to meet with him; just him, for lunch. She was concerned, she wondered what Logan could possibly want to discuss after all this time. She entered the car and was surprised to find him waiting her in the back seat.

"Ace, so happy you could join me," he began, "I know this is odd and awkward, but Louise wanted us to clear the deck as it were."

"Clear the deck? We have a deck that needs clearing? We haven't seen each other in a long time, much less been involved." She stammered out clearly confused.

"It's just since you returned to the group, I guess you can say I have been distracted." He sighed, " I have so many questions for for you."

As he concluded the car came to a halt and shortly and the door was opened, Rory smiled at the venue, "China Palace, it's been forever, please tell me you got the secret room." she clapped and did a little jig.

"Ace, you are still so easy to please, I guess we can dress you up but we can't make you jaded." he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her up the short few stairs and gave his name so the hostess could escort them to the aforementioned room at the far back. They perused the menu and ordered a variety of dishes as well as green tea and sake. They chatted about nothing of consequence until the food was delivered. After the server left and the door was closed Rory began.

"Okay Logan, you have me here; in the secret room, what do you need to share?"

He cleared his throat a bit as he scooped some chowmein to his plate and traded it with her for the orange chicken, "Ace, I didn't know you were dating, much less Tristan DuGrey; and it seems it's pretty serious. Why didn't anyone know until you came to the funeral?"

Rory blushed and reached for her tea, "We only reconnected at the funeral, I hadn't seen or heard from him since we were both sixteen."

Logan took this in, "I don't get it, you sat with his family, stood by him at the wake, the two of you looked solid. That means,you have been with him a month and you let him take care of you, is he responsible for the Mini I saw in your grandparents garage when I came to get you?"

"No, that was my grandparent's idea, Tristan did spring for the wardrobe though." She tried to be casual, "I never knew you knew Louise, long lost love story there?"

"Don't do this, let's not be them."

She cut him off, "Them?"

"You know; 'them'" he air quoted, "those people who used to be stupidly in love, but now can't stand to see each other in social situations, much less happy."

She smiled, "Thank goodness, I really want us to be friends, as it seems I am back in your circle. Does Louise know you're here?"

"Absolutely; Tristan?"

"Absolutely, he really wanted us to 'clear the decks' too, although I think he said something closer to 'get closure'." She air quoted."Truth, I did too. You said you wanted to ask me some questions, so shoot."

"Direct, that must be the polished reporter you have become, I must say Ace, adulting looks good on you." He took a long drink of his tea, "Why him Ace, why not me? Why will you let him do this", he waved his hand at her appearance, "When you wouldn't let me?"

"Logan, I was young, a bit sheltered, as you once pointed out. I am a bit older now, I have seen a bit of the world, done all the things I would never have done, or been able to do as much as I did as Mrs. or even Fiance to a Huntzberger."

"Ah, the wide open future you left me for." he scoffed, "I hate to say this, but; you were right, we were too young. You needed life experience and I needed to stand on my own two feet. It's funny really, if I hadn't met you, I would never have been ready for Louise."

"What do you mean 'ready for Louise', she was the female equivalent of you in High School?"

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard that about her, but she too grew up. You see when she was in California with Madeline, she had a very serious and very heartbreaking long term relationship. He was killed in the line of duty, and she came back to Hartford to get away from the pain of it all. I was hesitant to get involved, but she seemed to need a friend, then friend turned into more and now," She reached across had pat his hand as he continued, "she is it, we just fit."

"It's the same with Tris and I, you see, I was working Obit's and Janlan's came across the desk. I had a need to be there, just to show support, you know?" he nodded and she continued, "I was originally just in the background, another attendant, then he caught me in his glance. He asked me to go with him to the graveside, then after he asked I attend the wake. The rest; as they say, is history."

Logan smiled, "Looks like we both made better choices, huh?" he raised her hand and kissed it, "I will miss us Ace, but I am glad you found Tristan, he is a really good man."

She blushed and gave him a demure smile, "And I am glad you have Louise, and that we are all friends. I will always love you, just not the way I love Tris. I haven't spent much time with her since High School, but I look forward to being friends with you both."

"Love you too Ace, and I don't think I will ever not call you that, so make him okay with it. I am happy, you are happy."

They finished the meal and returned to their loves, contented in the result of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to Get Away

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

A/N: Thank you all for the encouragement, I am so happy you are enjoying the story.

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 3 – Time to Get Away

Tristan knocked on the pool house door thinking he really needed to get her into another place, preferably his. She opened the door and he was awestruck, "Wow, you look; well stunning is a good start but I am not the wordsmith you are."

Rory gave a quick twirl, "You like, do you think your parents will approve?"

He looked around quizzically, "Uh, Rory where is your overnight? We are spending the night in New York, did you forget?"

She smiled, "Of course not, I just sent it ahead with Stephanie, we went to the spa together today and she offered since we are all in the same hotel."

"It; one bag, really? I bet Steph took an absolute flotilla." He laughed as she locked up and they slipped into the waiting town car. Tristan took her hands in his turning them, so they faced each other, "Rory, are you happy?"

Her eyes went wide, "Absolutely, I can't believe how happy these past months have been. Sure, I have had to make some adjustments, but having my friends back, finding you, being with you…I just can't imagine it getting any better than this."

"I need to ask, why haven't you applied to any of the HPG papers?"

She blushed and bit her lip, "I didn't think they would hire me, Mitchum is not my biggest fan, actually he is probably gleeful over my low status. I don't mind though, next month I am covering for a features reporter and it could be just the break I have been waiting for, my boss even advanced that he is considering making me a floater, that means I would learn all the sections." She sounded hopeful, so he dropped it.

"Have you thought of moving out of the pool house?" He tried to gauge her response in the small light of the cabin.

"Of course, but I can't, not until I can save up for a down payment, even roommate situations require first and last; I may live rent free, but my salary pays for my personal needs and junk food isn't cheap." She chuckled softly, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Not all of them, some just require you to say yes" he took a breath,"so will you move in with me?"

Rory felt the feeling she did when she first kissed him, but as she was in the back seat of a town car most likely traveling in excess of the speed limit she had no place to run to. He noted her wide panicked eyes and soothed her arms.

"Rory, I know we have only been together a short while, but I think we have something amazing, move in with me."

She worried her lip and was grateful Steph had talked her into the lip stain, so it wouldn't smear, "Okay" her voice was so soft he wondered if she had really said anything, "I'll do it, move in with you." She heaved a sigh, "When do we start?"

He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "As soon as you want, here" he pulled a sparkling heart key chain out of his pocket that had two keys and a fob she knew was for the elevator and entertainment areas as well as the gym. He kissed the palm of her hand and placed the keys in it. "Move in as fast or as slow as you want, no rush. I am just happy you said yes.

She looked at the pretty chain he had chosen and knew it was best not to ask where it was from, it was beautiful. She placed it in her clutch beside the pool house key and smiled at him softly. "I can't believe how wonderful you are, are you sure you are Tristan? We have been together for months and you only called me Mary the one time and I think that was some odd form of warning to Logan."

He laughed at her observation, "You caught that, huh?" he kissed her softly and they chatted happily about how best to move her from the pool-house to their home.

They arrived at the hotel and found their table, Steph, Colin, Finn, Rose, Logan and Louise were already seated.

"Ace you look amazing as ever", Logan said as he went to her and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek. Finn and Colin were next then she hugged the girls in turn.

"Love the dress" Louise stated, "I wouldn't have put you in pink, but that shade is perfect."

"Thank you and I like yours too, I was reluctant to pick the pink honestly, but the designer is an old friend from Yale and she was insistent. I am glad I caved."

Rose looked at her incredulous, "You know Lucy? I can't see you as her friend, she is so odd and gregarious, which I guess works in her line of business. How did you meet?"

"We met at an art show I was reviewing for the Yale Daily actually. Her friend Olivia had this amazing found art horse, I think it is on display in the Met right now, anyway, they teased me for getting water from the cooler saying I was ruining the art. Then we were going to start a Norwegian girl band but that fell apart and we remained fast friends after that."

"I remember Olivia, her friend Lucy was the one who dated that Marty guy, am I right? I thought she wanted to be an actor." Logan chimed in, doing his best to avoid the whole girl band diatribe.

"Good memory, I am surprised you would remember, that was the year you were in London." Rory smiled at him in wonder.

"What can I say Ace, your friends were always memorable, how are Lane, Zach and the boys, did she ever give her hubby a second chance?"

Rory giggled, and everyone looked at her perplexed, "Lane is my best friend from Stars Hollow we have been friends since kindergarten, she got pregnant on her honeymoon after the most uncomfortable and disastrous first time ever. She was convinced it was a conspiracy that sex was pleasurable after that and they didn't have sex again until the hormones kicked in. They are better now; the boys will be in school starting in the fall."

Rose looked between Rory and Tristan, noting their close proximity, something seemed to have changed, "Oh my god, are you two getting married?"

Tristan laughed, and Finn scoffed, "Reporter girl isn't the marrying kind, not until she gets her Pulitzer isn't that right kitten? More likely she is being a big chicken and just moving in with him."

"What is this pick on Rory night and I am not a chicken, but we are moving in together."

Logan seemed taken aback, "Already, wow, I will say that takes me by surprise from both of you."

The conversation was interrupted as meal service began and the topic was dropped all together as the friends caught up on the day to day.

The awards ceremony was delightfully brief and after a few dances Tristan suggested they retire to their room it was creeping up on midnight and he could see she was beginning to fade, although he applauded her sobriety in spite of Finn's efforts to the contrary. He observed as all night Finn would come by with some concoction or another and she would take a sip, praise its taste then when his back was turned, hand it to the nearest passing waiter.

"You have that down to an art, what is your secret?" He said as they moved towards their friends to say their good nights.

"I tip the waiters and ask that whenever they see the crazy Aussie hand me a drink, help me dispose of it discreetly." She whispered to him.

He chuckled, "That is genius, I will have to remember that strategy for future interactions with him." they headed back to the table to retrieve their things and bid goodnight to their friends, "Well, all, I think Rory and I are heading up, are we meeting for brunch before heading back?"

"We are definitely doing brunch, I can't miss Ace here at the buffet if only to see the faces of the servers." Logan teased, Colin and Finn agreed and soon they found themselves heading towards their rooms.

Tristan and Rory were preparing for bed and she turned her back to him, he slipped the zipper down and gasped, " _Mary_ , where is your underwear?" sounding very much like the horny teen he used to be.

"It can't be worn with this dress, it would create unflattering lines." She casually stepped out of the dress and hung it up wearing only her heels and jewelry. Then turned and began to walk to the bath but before she could go far he pounced and they were lost to other endeavors.

* * *

They had been together for eight months, living together the last few and even though he had met Luke and of course Lorelai at family dinners, they had yet to make it to her kooky little berg. This weekend though he was determined, he booked a room at the Dragon Fly, rented a sensible car and even managed to find some moderate clothing in their vast stores of items that pandered to the fashion elites. Rory came home exhausted and plopped on to the couch.

"Hey, what happened? You look like you ran a marathon, which is impossible as Gilmore's don't run." He sat down and pulled her into his lap wrapping her tightly and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I didn't get the job." She sighed into his chest.

"What job, I thought you were already a floater and liked switching topics."

"I had an interview with the Post, it's not the Times, but it is in New York and I thought I was a shoe in with my time on the Obama campaign, they thought otherwise and apparently I don't have enough print work. They told me to try again in a couple of years."

"I am sorry, but you are new at this, you tell me all the time you are paying your dues." He soothed, "Tell you what, it is winter carnival weekend, let's spend the weekend in the Hollow."

She looks up at him with her watery eyes, "Really, just like that? We will probably have to sleep on the couch, mom told me the inn is booked solid."

"I suspected it might be, so I booked early and voilà, we have a room for the weekend." She snuggled into him and he loved being her hero.

"You are the perfect boyfriend, aren't you?" he just grinned and placed a kiss on her head.

Rory laughed when they got to the car, she was surprised at the sensible Camry that sat where his Porsche usually resided. "Tris, where is your baby?"

He tried to be coy, "In the shop, this is the loaner."

"Liar" she said as he placed their bags in the trunk and opened her door then placed himself behind the steering wheel. She looked over at him and then considered what he had laid out for her to wear. "You dressed us down for my town, you got a more common car and took all the slick from your look and mine, aren't you just adorkable.

"Adorkable really, take that back, I am manly and charming, not adorkable." He countered.

She laughed, "That just proved I am right." She giggled.

He decided to change the subject reminding himself to never argue words with a wordsmith.

"So, what can I expect, are their any topics to avoid, I already know about the punch from your many tales of it's woe. I especially appreciated hearing about you and Paris getting drunk about your casual status and the hangovers leading both of you into steady relationships, Paris' having the more permanent effect as she and Doyle actually got married. How is it you weren't in the wedding again, you are her best friend and you weren't even in the church."

"I am not surprised Paris didn't tell you, I was in the hospital, _I broke my leg skiing_." She breathed the last part all out as one word but used to her tactics he was able to decode it.

"You Rory Gilmore went skiing? Please tell me that story and that there are pictures." His tone was filled with mirth.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up; I went on a ski trip with a fellow reporter who was from Colorado and who taught ski lessons to put herself through college, turns out I was as hopeless a case as I promised, I broke, no shattered my leg on the bunny run! Don't you dare laugh, I was in traction and even Paris couldn't be mad. I know, your next question is; how could I possibly break my leg on the bunny run? Well, I tripped over a toddler. He was perfectly fine. I, however, wound up with a full hip to foot cast and 6 months of therapy to learn to walk on it again. I used a cane for almost a full year! I had only been off it for about a month when you and I met up again."

Tristan reached for her hand, "I am sorry that happened and if we are ever in a ski resort I promise only hot toddies and Jane Austin for you, deal?"

She gave him the sweetest smile, "Make it the Bronte sisters and you have a deal. Now tell me how you planned all this without me or my mom knowing?"

"Oh, Lorelai knows, she was just told if she blabbed no one in town would give her coffee, not even Sookie and she would have to drink the buckwheat stuff Mrs. Kim enjoys with breakfast." He explained with a bit of pride.

Rory laughed, "You are an evil genius worthy of a Gilmore for sure!"

Tristan filed that bit away, and thought to himself ' _had she ever told that to Logan, Finn maybe, but Logan; is that really why she couldn't marry him, he couldn't handle Lorelai? Is that why she avoided taking him to her town for all this time?'_

The rest of the drive they just swapped stories and laughed, Tristan knew this was his future. When he was a young man he just wanted to get the Mary, now he just wanted to live, love and laugh with her all the days of his life. He recalled a conversation he once had with his grandfather about her, and Janlan said, "Son, she won't be made a fool, but you must be a fool for her." He hadn't understood it then, but he did now, as a man worth more than the tax base of this town pulled into a spot in front of a Hardware store come diner, he was a fool, completely and utterly and he would have it no other way.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Told You So

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

A/N: You all are so very wonderful, thank you for comments, follows, favorites and just reading. You have no idea how much your support means to me, but THANK YOU!

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 4 – I Told You So

Rory was excited to be taking Tristan to her hometown, _well technically he was driving but_ ; _he would be there, in her town, at the winter carnival._ She smiled to herself, _maybe I will show him the potting shed, maybe he will have his bottom pinched_. She smiled a private smile and gave Tristan's hand a soft squeeze. He looked over at her, knowing her mind was musing and wishing he was privy to that introspection. Her mind was a mystery to him, and it was a puzzle he would happily spend the rest of his life understanding.

Tristan hadn't told Rory, but the reason the inn was booked solid is that their friends had bought it out, all of their friends would be there. Sure, Logan and the others had come individually to a few events in the time they dated, but the group at large hadn't, he wanted to change that; to give them a bit of a peek into the real Rory. The one she kept so carefully hidden, the one that explained her caution, drive and naivete. It wouldn't take long for his ultimate secret to reveal itself.

Rory practically leapt from the car at the sight of the familiar blonde curls, "Oh, my gawd! Steph, what are you and absolutely everyone doing here?!" she exclaimed giving her friend a tight hug.

"Well, a little birdie told us at your birthday that this is your absolute favorite place to be for the winter celebration and since tonight is the longest night of the year, according to the winter carnival flyer, who are we to deny the prospect of experiencing Miss Patty's punch first hand?!" She hugged the brunette with equal exuberance.

Rory eyed her friends with suspicion but in the spirit let it slide. She observed how Tristan and Michel spoke in rapid French with a bit of Steph and Rose's input, Louise and Madeline were thick as thieves the whole check in.

"Here are your keys gentlemen, Mark and James, will help you to your rooms, I trust you will find them satisfactory." Michel stated with practiced arrogance.

Rory and Tristan were separated from the group and led to the 'honeymoon cottage'; she eyed him warily.

"Tristan, what are you up to?"

"Well, not much," he said as he dropped to one knee, "Rory Gilmore, you are my everything, will you marry me?" he held the open box aloft with the lid opened to reveal a stunning five carat cushion cut diamond solitaire.

Her chin dropped, this was so not what she was thinking happened next, she had considered some crazy antics from Finn, maybe a scuffle or two between the boys, but this?! Her heart was pounding, her palms grew damp, she loved this man, really loved him; but marriage? Was she ready for marriage, what did it mean? Was she to quit work, serve on the D.A.R.? Shop with her friends and have tea with the ladies? Her mind was a buzz of questions, could she, would she, what would be next, was she ready for what came next? Then what would he think about _it_? She began to hyperventilate and with so much overwhelming her; she fainted.

Tristan saw the sheer panic in her face, he watched as her eyes went wide and she swooned, he barely caught her in time. This was not the reaction he had expected. Carefully he took her to the bed and lay her down, then he removed her shoes and went to the mini fridge to retrieve a water, he then went to the bathroom and dampened a cloth.

"Rory sweetheart?" he dabbed the cloth over her face then lay it across her brow and lifted her hand tenderly, softly tracing circles on it. He had hoped it was what she wanted as much as he did. "Babe, wake up, talk to me, tell me what I did wrong." He plead with her while trying to wake her with his caress. He was startled by a knock at the door, it was the champagne and chocolates he had ordered so optimistically just a short while ago. He moved from her side and opened the door allowing the tray to be set on the table, he then asked them to call for an ambulance.

Paris was in the lobby when the flustered maid ran to Michel and asked him to call an ambulance for the guest in the honeymoon cottage, she dropped her book and ran to see what had happened. She burst through the door to see a prone Rory and a very concerned Tristan.

"What did you do to her, what happened?" She screeched.

Tristan took a deep breathe, "Nothing, she fainted, she got this complete look of panic and fainted."

Paris glared at him and picked up the limp wrist of her friend then she spied the outrageously huge diamond on the side table. She took deep breaths as she felt for her friend's pulse, she looked at her watch and took a slow breath and measured the beats. The pulse was good, not as strong as she would like but steady. She retrieved ice from the bucket and placed it in the cloth gently rubbing it across her forehead and neck, happily Rory began to stir.

"Don't get up", she chided, "just slow breaths, that's it, in – out, in – out, now calm, just be calm, slowly begin to sit up." She held Rory and Tristan moved to help her and placed pillows behind her, neither had noticed the crowd at the door.

"Move it! Damn it! Get the hell out of my way – NOW!" Lorelai pushed through Rory's concerned friends. "What happened, is she hurt?" she demanded as she saw Tristan and Paris fawning over her still pale daughter.

"She fainted" they said in chorus.

Her further inquisition was halted by a paramedic muscling his way in past the crowd. He moved over towards the bed and opened his emergency kit.

Paris stepped aside and recited, "The patient is Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore, twenty-five-year-old sexually active female, no known allergies, no apparent injuries, lost consciousness, was out for about five minutes and has just awoke by cold stimulus approximately three minutes ago, breathing is shallow and heart beat thready."

The man pulled out an oxygen mask and slipped it quickly over Rory's head, the then listened for her heart beat and performed his other checks. He waited a bit to see if the oxygen had the desired effect and was pleased as she seemed to become more alert to her surroundings and her skin pinked up as her breathing steadily returned to normal, he checked her heart rate and it too had returned to normal.

"Well young lady, you have given many people a fright. How do you feel now – better?" She nodded, "Good, we are just going to leave the mask in place for a little bit longer, just breathe naturally and keep calm. Can someone tell me what happened, what may have brought this on?" He inquired.

Paris grabbed the ring and thrust it forward in accusation, "This! Just look at it, I would have fainted too, it probably cost more than my condo! What the hell were you thinking Tristan?!" Lorelei's eyes went wide with concern.

Rory took a couple of deep breaths, and pulled the mask forward, "PARIS– STOP! It wasn't the ring or the question, I'm pregnant." She returned the mask to her face and laid her head back, this wasn't how she pictured this information getting out.

Tristan looked as if he was about to faint and carefully lifted his legs to the bed beside her so he could snuggle closer to her, "Wha..Whe…How?" he stammered, "and does this mean you will marry me?"

Rory laughed and pulled the mask forward slightly, "Of course I'll marry you, I wanted to tell you before we met the others for the festival and you surprised me, so I guess I kinda freaked out – sorry." She returned the mask blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes! I was right, pay up on both accounts!" Finn raised his hand in triumph and received grumbles as well as many bills.

Paris stomped to the door, "Okay folks! Shows over, return to whatever hole you climbed out of, nothing more to see here."

After many murmurs and head shakes, the group disband and only the medic, Tristan, Lorelai and Paris remained with her.

"Pregnant, how long have you known kid, and why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai sounded hurt and sad.

Rory lifted the mask again, "That's why, if you could hear your tone, you would understand." She returned it and allowed her vitals to be taken again.

"Well miss, you seem to have stabilized, but if you feel faint again, get to a hospital immediately it could be something serious. Feel better, I should be going." He then turned to Paris, "Medical student?" she nodded in affirmative, "Stick with it kid, you have good instincts, although you might want to work a bit on your people skills, you are a bit scary." He chuckled softly as he packed up his kit and let himself out of the room.

"Mom, Paris, could you please give us a few moments?"

"Yeah, come on Paris, they have somethings to talk about."

Tristan looked at the table were chocolate berries and champagne waited, "Guess we can't have that toast, huh?"

"The doctor said a little wine occasionally would be alright, just not too much and not to the point of drunkenness, and I absolutely want one of those berries, they look amazing!"

"You already saw a doctor, why didn't you ask me to come, you know I would have been there, right?"

"I didn't go to find out if I was pregnant, I had been feeling dizzy and didn't want to worry you." She hung her head embarrassed, "I was smart though I have been using the service to get to and from work, and I had them take me to the doctor. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, you were feeling badly, and you used a service we keep employed for just such reasons. I am sad you felt you had to keep your feeling ill from me. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry, you have so many important things to deal with; I just didn't want to be a bother." She hung her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm over her and pulled her to straddle him and she stretched out facing him covering his body with her own as he held her and rubbed her back. "Rory, there is nothing and I mean nothing in this world that is more important to me than you and now our baby, please know that. I would do anything for you."

She scooted up his body and kissed him, they were lost in the moment touching, loving and bonding when the door burst open.

"Ha! I knew it, you two can't keep your hands behaved for one moment, you were supposed to meet us in the dining room twenty minutes ago." Finn had now jumped on the open side of the bed and had his feet up and hands behind his head. He turned to his side and placed his arm over the two of them and gave them a hug, "A baby, it's just what we need I can't wait to be and uncle, but you two need to get up and join us at the dinner table, we are starved, up - up. He rolled off and was now on the other side of the bed tugging at them.

"Finn; has anyone ever told you, that you have boundary issues?" Tristan laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Smell Snow

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

A/N: Thank you all so very much for the encouragement, I am happy you are all enjoying the story!

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 5 – I Smell Snow

After dinner and all the appropriate coos were made over the ring and baby, the group headed out to the Festival. Finn turned his back and Rory jumped on, it was something everyone was used to seeing but Tristan; having never experienced it, was bothered by it.

"Rory, don't you think I should be the one giving you a piggy back into town?" Tristan asked.

Logan chuckled, "It's their thing, he carried her all over Yale, just go with it. It's been that and the drink thing since they met, it's like they are lost siblings."

"The ' _drink thing_ ' what do you mean?" Tristan queried.

"You have to have noticed, he sends her drinks, she sips, disposes and he keeps them flowing; it's a _'bit'"_ Tristan nodded as he recalled their last event _."_. He even does it with Lorelai when he can, he is like her lost sibling or something." Logan chuckled and pat his shoulder.

Tristan tried to calm the unrealistic jealousy he felt in the closeness the pair shared even though he knew he was the one who would take her home, she was carrying his child, but still it kinda bugged him to see her so at ease on another man's back.

They arrived at the town square and Rory slid off Finn and clasped hands with Tristan pulling him to the table where Lane was handing out leaflets.

"LANE!" Rory called excitedly and the girl in question slipped under the table and ran to her.

"RORY!" she pulled her friend's hand free and they hugged rocking back and forth.

When they pulled apart Rory proudly lifted her hand and wiggled the fingers of her left hand on the side of her face.

"Oh my god, it's huge!" Lane squealed.

"That's what she said." Finn quipped, earning his arms a swat from both girls and a 'Dirty' from Lorelai who had just caught up.

"It's beautiful though, right, he picked such a beautiful ring." The girls looped arms and chatted happily as they moved through the square towards the cotton candy vendor. Tristan noticed her drop in voice and reached for her then helped her to sit on the ground and he encouraged her head to his lap.

"Breathe baby, we need to get you to a doctor." He turned to Finn, "get your car and find me when its here, I need to know what's happening."

"I will not stand for public intoxication, pick that girl up this minute!" Taylor fumed.

"Taylor, that's Rory, she's not drunk she's pregnant and nearly fainted – back off!" Lorelai scolded the overzealous and pious man.

"Well I nev.." he didn't finish because Luke took that moment to stare him down and he stormed away.

Finn came over to the group and Tristan helped Rory to her feet then carried her in his arms to the waiting car, Lorelai was fast on their heels, "I am coming with you." She said climbing into the passenger side as Finn was driving and Tristan secured the dazed Rory in the back seat. Her head lolled to his shoulder and Finn drove as quickly as he could to Hartford Memorial.

They pulled up to the emergency room doors and Finn reached in the back and picked Rory up while Tristan exited and ran around the back of the vehicle to retrieve her from him, they easily made the exchange as a panicked Lorelai tried to explain the urgency of the situation, the orderly quickly brought a cot as the woman already appeared to be unconscious and putting her in a chair would be foolhardy. Tristan laid her on the bed, the nurse secured the side rails and Lorelai filled out the paperwork, Tristan turned from Rory and handed them his insurance card.

Lorelai looked at him confused, "She is on my policy, it had better coverage."

Finn returned to the room with a dangerously focused Paris right behind, she arrived at the desk and asked for the attending. The nervous girl knew the names of all in the room, they were donors and the name on the OB floor was Gilmore. As the others were soon to arrive the room would be positively filled with their clout.

Doctor Stevens entered the room, "She is a priority admittance, take her directly to the private ward and I will be right behind you." He directed the nurse and then he turned to the desk, "call the nurses on deck and let them know to have her chart ready. She will be in the private ward, please wait in the provided room and as soon as we know anything we will be out to let you know." He directed the waiting group of friends but he allowed for Tristan, Paris and Lorelai to follow. The rest waited for the elevator then proceeded to the room they unfortunately were too well acquainted with.

They transferred her from the cot to the bed then Tristan was left alone to help her change from her clothes to the hospital gown while a nurse took her vitals and once her chest was exposed began to hook up the leads. Meanwhile Paris relayed the earlier episode and the doctor took notes, then returned to his patient. The last thing Tristan removed was her ring, he knew she may be upset but she would be angrier if it was lost. He carefully began folding her clothes as the doctor began his examination. He knew she was pregnant, but until the doctor said it out loud he hadn't thought to ask how far. Oxygen was once again flowing helping her to breath and once again she began to pink up, her eyes fluttered, and she looked confused.

"Where am I, where is Tristan?" she squeaked in a small and terrified voice, "Is my baby alright?"

Tristan was by her in a shot and held her hand, "I am here Mary, I am right beside you."

Lorelai had entered and looked at him with puzzlement, "You know her name is Rory, right?"

"It's a joke, I say it sometimes, so she knows it's really me." He explained.

"Well young lady, you gave everyone a fright, and I appear to be overrun with the fortune 500. Now we are going to have to perform an internal ultrasound, so I need to clear the room." Doctor Stevens explained, and the nurse opened the door.

"Tristan can stay, it's his baby, he should be here too." Rory begged and gave her best Bambi eyes.

"No need for that, of course the young man can stay." The nurse closed the door and helped Rory scoot to the foot of the bed and placed her feet in stirrups, the doctor first performed a digital exam, then he proceeded to show Rory the wand, "This is going to feel odd but if there is anything else let us know." He slipped the wand inside and adjusted a dial and a woosh-woosh sound entered the room. "That's the baby's heart, it is nice and steady, just let me check, "he moved his hand over her belly as he moved the wand, there it is, see that bean shape, that is your baby and it is measuring at nine weeks. Does that sound right?"

Rory and Tristan shared a look and said, "Yes, that would be right."

Tristan looked at Rory, "New York, that was an amazing night and now we will have a permanent reminder." He kissed her sweetly.

"Tell me, how much water do you drink?"

"Does coffee count?" Rory replied sheepishly.

The doctor shook his head, "I am going to order some hydration, and you really need to cut back to one eight-ounce cup a day. When did you last eat?"

"It was an hour or so before we came here, and I had a good size meal, my appetite doesn't seem to be affected."

"I will hazard a guess that this is caused by dehydration, your doctor should have caught it on your last visit when you came in for the dizziness, I will check back in about an hour to see how the fluids are helping."

The nurse had helped her back to the semi-seated position, adjusted the bed and was covering her legs.

"Try to remain calm, and only a few guests at a time. I will let you know if any of the other tests we took are a reason for concern.

"Tristan, where is my ring?"

He removed it from his pocket and returned it to the rightful place. "I didn't know if you were going to have extensive tests, so I kept it safe."

The door opened, and Lorelai peeked in, "All clear?"

"Yeah mom, come in. Turns out I was dehydrated, but the baby is fine, and the doctor told me that I can only have eight ounces of coffee a day."

"Ha! That's what you get when you forget." She teased, "Actually kids, kidding aside I am very excited for you, getting married, having a baby, it's all beautiful and I can't wait to spoil the next Lorelai." She hugged her daughter and soon to be son in law. "The natives are getting restless, I'm going to go out and let a few come say hi." She kissed Rory's cheek and left allowing Finn and Paris to enter.

Finn dramatically threw himself into her arms, "Darling, never scare us like that again, you had Finny worried." He kissed the top of her head as the nurse walked in carrying a tray.

"Doctor is concerned you may not be eating enough, let's see if you can finish this, after all you have been here over four hours you must be starving." She moved Finn aside, no small feat, and set the plate in front of her, removed the cover to reveal a breaded chicken cutlet, broccoli florets with a side of mashed potatoes, there was also some kind of gravy, a cup of jello and a container of apple juice along with a bottle of water.

"Pfft, that's not enough for our girl, want me to get you a burger from Luke's love, with fries and a triple chocolate shake?"

The nurse cringed at the sheer size of that meal, let alone the calories, "Does she have an eating disorder, if you are bulimic it could really hurt both you and the baby."

It was Paris who laughed, "No, she is a Gilmore they should be studied, her average day contains a minimum of five thousand calories of the worst foods you can imagine, and they have perfect skin and perfect asses. What the serial drunk is trying to say is that is akin to a snack for her, although healthier than she is used to having; usually she and her mom can take out the left size of any Chinese takeout menu and still have room for pizza and candy."

The nurse shook her head in disbelief, "Well eat what you can and please try to finish both beverages; I will be back to check on you later."

"You know she thinks you were exaggerating right?" Tristan says, "Why don't you let two other miscreants in and after she has been seen, head back, enjoy the festival, she swears it is one of the best they hold."

Rory finished her hospital plate and true to his word, Finn appeared with her burger and shake the nurse was amazed she not only ate it, she finished the shake and did not immediately eliminate it. _'Her friend was right; the girl should be studied_.' The nurse thought to herself.

The friends reluctantly left the hospital at her insistence an returned to enjoy her town's hospitality. Lorelai enjoyed getting to know Rory's friends and hearing stories about her daughter's adventures. With the help of the infamous punch the group was having a tremendous time. They played the games, saw the fortune teller and were suddenly stopped as Lorelai looked heavenward.

"I smell snow." she smiled her secret smile.

"There is no snow according to the weatherman, the night is supposed to be..." Steph stopped as the first flakes began to fall.

"Good things always happen when it snows." Lorelai was assured by the presence of her ' _friend_ ' that her daughter and grand baby would be alright.

Rory looked out the hospital window and tapped Tristan's shoulder waking him as he snuggled with her in the narrow hospital bed, "Tris, it's snowing, the first snow of the season. My mom always says that good things happen when it snows."

He leaned into kiss her, "Then we will take this as a sign that everything will be alright."


	6. Chapter 6 - New Day

What if Rory read an Obituary and it changed her life? pairing Rory and Tristan

For JJ'sMommy27 thank you for the inspiration

Disclaimer: The characters and backstory are all ASP, but the actual story is all me and my muse.

A/N: So this is the last chapter, thank you all for following, favoriting and reading. Special thanks to everyone who commented and reviewed.

 **The Obituary**

Chapter 6 – New Day

Finn awoke he was not sure where he was, but he was surrounded by gnomes and he seemed to be naked, he was only sure of that because a particular part of his anatomy was being tickled by blades of grass. It was the first time in many a moon he could remember waking up so very lost, at least there was a fetching redhead at his side, no wait; _Rosemary_? The beautiful Rosemary who had finally succumbed to his charms and he could not recall the latest encounter, he cursed the drink called Miss Patty's Punch, but he could not damn it for it had surely given him and Rose what appeared to be a very good time, and well the maker was a redhead; she had to be evil, it was in her makeup. He felt a poke on his right buttocks.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, you and your dolly need to be up before Taylor has you cited and tried for public nudity, trust me; he ain't one to be trifled. You and your lady friend best get up and find some clothes, I'd offer but Morey and I haven't looked like that, well, ever." She handed him two bath sheets. "At least this will cover what the good lord gave ya."

He stood and accepted the towels, he was used to women checking him out but this one made him feel - well – naked. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. He dropped to Rose and laid the towel over her back and carefully woke her, then shielded her as he wrapped the towel and secured it over her breasts.

He struggled with his thoughts to recall the woman's name then he remembered a story Rory once told about a stolen gnome and the owner's name was…, ah Babette! "Thank you, Babette I must have underestimated the power of Miss Patty's punch."

"It's alright, happens more often than ya think, just head on over to Lorelai's or the back road leads to the inn, either way, just steer clear of Taylor." At that she was back to her home and the toweled pair set off to the inn. Rose leaning heavily on Finn.

They walked into the inn and Finn approached Michel, "I seem to have misplaced my pants which unfortunately held my key, could you be so kind as to procure me a new one?"

Michel looked at the man clad only in a towel that sported a bevy of cats, and his companion in matching attire and scoffed, "You drank too much punch and wound up scarring poor Pierpont I see." He droned as he handed off the key.

Finn quirked his brow, "Pierpont? Did I do something in front of someone named Pierpont, what did I do?"

"It is the name of her gnome, the one you most likely woke to staring at you through those painted beady eyes. Just go now, find some clothing you are disturbing the guests."

Finn looked around at the completely empty room and smirked, "Alrighty, I will take my leave and disturb no one any longer." He reached for Rose and guided her up the stairs and to their room.

Rory woke to find that Tristan was still snuggled with her in the tiny hospital bed and his arm was securely around her middle. She smiled at the nurse who had just walked in and turned up the lights.

"You sleep deeply, that is good news, your vitals are better, and the doctor will be by after breakfast, should we bring a plate for your young man, does he drink coffee?" the nurse rambled as she checked the machines, checked her blood pressure and made notes in the chart to hang at the foot of the bed. "Everything looks tip-top, the food will be by in a little bit."

Rory kissed Tristan on the head rolling slightly on her side, "Tristan, oh Tristan, wake up baby, it's day time." He mumbled something and moved his hand to the end of her gown, "Not here Tristan, we are in the hospital." She whispered fully aware of what he must have mumbled and feeling his state of arousal against her legs.

His eyes half opened, "Come on Mar, it could be fun." He nuzzled her neck and licked then softly blew on her skin, a thing he knew she enjoyed.

"Tris – uh – tan, please stop." She hoarsely whispered.

"Yes, please stop, I don't need to know exactly how my grand baby was made." Lorelai set a familiar bag from Luke's in front of herself on the little bed table and Tristan removed himself from Rory's side and slipped into the restroom.

"Got to give the boy props, I think if I hadn't have interrupted you would have caved, that was such a serious stop request." She winked at Rory who had adjusted the bed to sit and eat.

Rory moved the cup towards her mom, "Meanie, you know I can't have coffee."

"I resent that, the doctor said one cup a day and I can't have you drinking what passes for coffee here, Luke made it special, it has chocolate."

Rory lifted the lid and took a deep breath, "He made me a mocha, you should marry him." She took as sip and let out a sultry moan.

Tristan walked in, "Hey, that's my moan."

"Dirty" mother and daughter said in unison and Tristan set about unpacking the bag of goodies, Luke had made them breakfast wraps and put tomato and avocado on Rory and Tristan's after hearing she would probably be craving fruits and vegetables.

Rory took a bite, "Yumm, this is so delicious, I didn't even know how starving I was."

The three ate and as they were cleaning up the hospital trays arrived, Rory found that she was still hungry, so she enjoyed both plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and all four pieces of toast then washed it down with the juice and was sipping on the water when the doctor arrived.

"My nurses tell me your appetite should be studied, is it true you mother brought you breakfast and then after eating a sizable wrap, you finished both breakfast plates? I hope you only had the one coffee." He lifted the chart to check her progress. "How do you feel this morning, aside from hungry?"

"I feel great, I can't believe how well I slept." Rory enthused.

"Well, I hear this young man of yours may have helped with that." He teased lightly, "We have your test results back and everything looks fine, so my guess is you were dehydrated. You will need to drink plenty of water consider eight to ten glasses a day and avoid caffeine it dehydrates, as I said yesterday, no more than eight ounces of coffee a day. Do you have any questions for me?" Rory shook her head no, "Alright then, I suggest you follow up with your regular doctor in three weeks and do come back if the dizziness returns, it is very risky to dehydrate when pregnant. The nurse will be by shortly with the papers to release you." He pat Rory's leg and placed the chart back at the end of the bed.

"Eight to ten glasses of water, that is a lot." Rory said in awe.

The nurse walked in with the paperwork, "Just get a travel bottle, and keep it full, if it helps put cucumber slices, strawberries, or both to make it tastier. You will need to sign here and here, these are your aftercare instructions, and you are free to go."

"Thank you, and I appreciate the travel bottle suggestion." Rory said as she signed.

"Not a problem, take care." The nurse left the room.

Lorelai took that as her cue, "I guess I'll see you back at the Dragon Fly, glad you are feeling better sweets. Tristan?" He caught her eye as she leaned across Rory, "Welcome to the family." She kissed his cheek then left, shutting the door on her way out.

"So that just happened, help me out of this bed, I can't wait to dress and get out of here." Tristan helped her, and she slipped into the clothes she had worn the day before, "Sorry you missed the festival."

"Nah, you heard her, I am family and I think that entitles me to many, many more."

**END**

The request: Hi, how about a story that after Rory has graduated college and turned down Logan that she doesn't get back with him but she runs into Tristan and they end up together i am just picturing that maybe Military school changed him a lot of people seem to make him the same as he was before being sent there but i always seem to thank that after being sent to Military school that he would come out different then he was when he went in.


End file.
